To enhance partial rigidity of a synthetic resin corrugated tube which is a protective tube of a wire harness routed in a car or the like, there are conventionally proposed various corrugated tube structures. There are also proposed various harness routing structures in which a wire harness having a corrugated tube is horizontally routed from a vehicle body of a car to a slide door, and when the slide door is opened or closed, the wire harness having the corrugated tube is bent in a door-opening/closing direction between the vehicle body and the slide door.
For example, it is described in Patent Literature 1 that a slider having a substantially U-shaped vertical cross section is placed on the side of a slide door, an oscillating member is provided on the slider such that the oscillating member can oscillate in a longitudinal direction (horizontal direction) of a vehicle, the oscillating member is made to hold one of ends of a synthetic resin corrugated tube on an outer periphery of a wire harness, and reinforcing ribs in a longitudinal direction of the tube are provided on upper and lower portions of the corrugated tube, thereby preventing the wire harness from hanging down.
The corrugated tube alternately includes concave grooves and convex projections in the longitudinal direction of the tube. The concave grooves and the convex projections are arranged in a circumferential direction of the tube. The concave groove in the one end of the corrugated tube is engaged with the convex projection in a hole of the oscillating member and is held such that the convex projection is not pulled out. The other end of the corrugated tube is similarly held by a harness fixing portion on the side of the vehicle body. The wire harness is formed by inserting a plurality of electric wires into the corrugated tube.
Patent Literature 2 describes that ribs (convex portions and concave portions) are provided on right and left side surfaces of a corrugated tube instead of upper and lower portions of the tube. The ribs (convex portions and concave portions) extend in a longitudinal direction of the corrugated tube.
Patent Literature 3 describes that in order to strongly fix an end of a corrugated tube to an end of a protector when the corrugated tube on an outer periphery of a wire harness routed in a vehicle is inserted into a substantially cylindrical protector instead of supplying electricity to a slide door and a cylindrical portion of the end of the protector is inserted into an inner side of the end of the corrugated tube, a halved annular fixing member is fitted over an outer side of the end of the corrugated tube, and the cylindrical portion and the fixing member sandwich the end of the corrugated tube.